Come back
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Allen leaves the Order to protect his friends, he sure wasn't expecting to team up with the 14th. But his friends won't let him go easily. Updated summary! Chapter 20 up!
1. Prologue

******Come back **

prologue

**A/N:** Hello!! This is my first -man fanfiction! This is allen and the 14th probably no parings but if there is parings it would be kandaxallen & lavixlenalee.

summary: When the 14th wakes up and takes control of allen's mind and body, and leaves the order, Lenalee, lavi, and kanda & the others try to save allen.

_'This'- _indicates 14th talking/thinking in Allen's mind.

'this' - indicates Allen's thinking.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

It was night time and I went straight to my room after being interrogated by inspector Leverrier... again.

'I can feel it... The Noah inside of me. Trying to take control of my mind and body.' I thought, laying down on my bed in my room in the Black Order.

'I don't want any of the people I love... to die.' I thought, getting up.

I looked into a mirror and saw the black figure that only I could see.

I walked over to my dresser and opened it.

I got all of my things and packed them in a small suitcase.

I took off my exorcist coat and I folded it up and placed it on my bed.

I felt something pull me back.

It was Timcanpy pulling the back of my sleeve.

"Tim, we are leaving." I said, holding the golden golem in my hands.

Tim started flying next to me.

'I guess I am going to have to use the ark to escape...' I thought, sitting on my bed for the last time.

Then I opened the 'gate' to the ark by thinking of the 14th song.

I took one last look towards my door.

'Goodbye Lenalee... Lavi... Kanda... Komui...everyone...' I thought, stepping into the ark.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, that was the prologue for ths story and it will be getting a lot better than it is right now and after I upload a chapter of another fanfiction I am writing I will start working on the next chapter!! Review!!!

--usuilove21!


	2. Chapter 1: Allen

**Come back**

**Chapter 1: Allen...**

**A/N: **Hello! First official chapter of 'Come back'!! I am happy that I finally wrote a fanfiction for DGM!! WOO!! Okay, now read on!!

* * *

recap: _'Goodbye Lenalee... Lavi... Kanda... Komui...everyone...' I thought, stepping into the ark._

_

* * *

_

**Lavi's POV**

"Allen!! Open up!!" I said, knocking on Allen's door.

He wasn't answering.

It was around 9:00 and Allen still hasn't come out.

"Allen-san?" I asked, after he didn't answer for five minutes.

I was getting a little annoyed.

I tried to open the door by the handle but the door was locked.

So I broke the door open.

"Allen." I said, when I barged into the room.

I saw nothing.

No Allen, just an exorcise coat.

I went to the coat and picked it up.

A letter fell when I picked up the coat.

I picked it up and unfolded it and read it.

_Sorry._

_But goodbye,_

_Allen Walker._

I was shocked.

I clenched the letter in my hand and ran to Komui's office.

"KOMUI!" I said, coming into his office.

"Huh? Lavi-kun?" Lenalee asked, making it harder for me.

Yu-chan and Lenalee were with Komui.

"Lavi-kun, did you get Allen-kun-" Komui said, getting cut off by me pushing the letter into his face.

"Lavi-kun where did you get this? Isn't this Allen's?" Lenalee said, not noticing that her brother was shocked.

"Yeah Lenalee. It is his." I answered, looking at her.

"Well what are you doing with it?"

By then Yu-chan was getting interested. That's new.

"Lenalee, this is what I found in Allen's room," I took the note from Komui who was wide-eyed and handing it to Lenalee.

Lenalee read it and gasped. Kanda read it over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **This is where I end it. The next chapter will be out in a couple of minutes or so! Review!!

--Usuilove21


	3. Chapter 2: The truth behind the war

**A/N: **Here is the 2nd chapter!! This one has the fourteenth!! Ah I just read the latest chapter of FMA. The only thing I have to say is wow. Ah, two updates in one day! A new record!!

_Itallics= _the 14th.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The truth behind the war. **

**Allen's POv**

'Where do I go now. The order is probably going to start looking for me.' I thought, covering my face with my hands.

I was in the white piano room of the ark. Th 14th hidden room...

'Why dies all of this have to happen? Master, why couldn't you just tell me the truth of this whole situation?'

_"Listen to the 14th. There's another side to this war." _My master's word's flash-backed in my head.

'What did he mean by _'Another side to this war'_?' I thought, removing my hand from my face.

I stood up from the piano bench I was siting on and went up to the mirror.

"14th... What is the other side to this war?" I asked, facing the black shadow that I assumed to be the 14th's shadow.

_"Allen," _The black shadow responded. _"The other side... to this war...The real side... The to this war..."_

**Normal POV**

"We have to get Allen-kun back." Lenalee said, with tears filling her eyes.

"Lenalee..." Lavi said, putting a hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "Komui, if Leverrier or link comes and asks where Allen is, tell them that he is on a mission." Lavi said, taking his hand off of Lenalee's shoulder and looking at Komui.

"Okay but, Lavi, they are going to find out sooner or later." Komui said, going to Lenalee.

"Tch." Kanda said, turning is head.

"I'm going to try to find him, okay?" Lavi said, trying to comfort the crying Chinese girl in front of him.

"But, Lavi-kun, you can't do this alone!" Lenalee said, going up to Lavi.

"I know that!" Lavi said, cheerfully taking a pause. "You'll help me right, Yu-chan?"

"Tch." Kanda took a pause. "I guess..."

This shocked Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui.

"Thank you Yu-chan!!" Lavi said, jumping on the Japanese man.

"GET OFF OF ME, BAKA USAGI!"

Allen's POV

_"The truth to this war... is none of the things... that you were told..." _The 14th shadow said, taking a pause. _"From both the black order... and the Noah alike. The black order... is trying to delete the earl... as you know... but they never told you, or anyone... there true objective... to overtake god himself... And other things that I don't even know... And the earl... He is trying to get us... back onto his side..."

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hello, I wasn't to happy with this chapter... Review!!!

--Usuilove21


	4. Chapter 3: What!

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in forever, I didn't forget about this story, it's just I had other stories to update, I am very sorry! LAKERS WON! HA! WOO! Haha! 85 to 81! I wonder what riot's will start now? Oh well I'll find that out later. I'm happy that they won! WOOOOO!

**Chapter 3: What?**

**Allen's POV**

"What do you mean? Isn't it the Earl who wants to overthrow god?" I asked the 14th.

**"Well, that's both wrong and right. The Earl wants to overthrow 'your' God, the orders God. The Order wants to overthrow their God and the Noah's god, Remember God is the one who gave the Noah's there power, that same God, made the Humans, he is the reason you have power... Your going to say that's the devil, but it's not. The Noah's God sent the Noah's to save the world that he made." **Said the black eerie shadow of the 14th.

I was stumped. No0t only because of the words the 14th said, it was the way he sounded, the amount he said, and the form he was changing into.

**"Are you shocked boy? You wanted to know. The third side... Well, I am the third side." **The 14th continued, his form changing into that of a tall male with ashen gray skin, his eyes were the same color as mine, but with gold in them, he now had light brown wavy hair, that was the same color that mine was. He looked exactly like an older me, but he had the Noah stigmata on his forehead.

**"If you think that this is my true form, than you are both wrong and right again. I will tell you everything, just move the Ark away from the Black Order."**

**Back to Lavi and the others.**

**Normal POV**

"Just how are we going to find him?" Lenalee asked, sitting down on the couch.

It was now nighttime, about 12:45.

"Hm, he's taking the ark... If he truly left, than the Ark should be gone to... We have to move fast, Everyone should be asleep besides us, so you guys have to move before Leverier or Link comes back and finds out..." Komui said, sitting at his desk.

"Yes, but still, how will we locate him, he has tim-" Lenalee was cut off.

_"Bzz- Komui, come down here..."_ Hevlaska's haunting voice said, cutting Lenalee off.

The four went downwards to Hevlaska's chambers .

"Hevlaska, why did you call us down here?" Lavi asked, with a serious expression gracing his features.

_"Lavi... Komui... It seems that someone left... Is that right?"_ Hevlaska said, staying in her position.

"How did you know?" Komui asked, sighing.

_"I felt it... It feels like an Accommodator has disappeared... An Innocence too..."_ Hevlaska said catching the four off guard.

"Hevlaska, don't tell anyone about this..." Lavi said as he turned around, with the others following him.

"Bye Hevlaska." Komui said as he walked away.

_"Good-Bye... Be Careful..." _

While walking back up, Lavi heard Kanda mutter, "Stupid Moyashi, probably went and got himself killed." under his breath.

**Back to Allen**

**Allen's POV**

"Will we be safe here?" I asked the 14th, who was still in the new form.

**"Yes. The Earl already left Japan, so we will be safe, and no one will find or see the ark." **The 14th said, making me look up from the Piano.

"How?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

**"Using the Piano of course."** The 14th said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because I was facing the piano again, I started playing the Piano again, words came out of my mouth, but I couldn't hear them. (**A/N**: I can't come up with a song, so this gives me a plot for later.)

Once the song was over, I turned towards the 14th.

**"You couldn't hear the song could you?"** The 14th asked, once he saw the look on my face.

"Why was that?"

**"I can't tell you that." **The 14th said with a small smirk on his face.

"Why is that?"

"Would you like to know?" The 14th said, taking me aback.

'Why would he do something like this... This is the chance for me to learn about the 14th. And everything else...'

"Yeah, I would."

**"Where should I begin?" **The smirk grew.

I thought about it. "Why did you chose me?" I asked, my arms to my side. (**A/N:** I have always know that Cross didn't say everything, I just know it!) "My master told me something like that, but I didn't think it through, I would like to know."

**"Heh, that. I guess I can tell you that." **The 14th said, his smirk getting larger. **"You should take a seat, this might be longer than you think."**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so how was that? I finally returned with this! I am so into this story again! I will update when ever I get to write again! The next chapter will be a Backstory! Review!

-Usuilove21


	5. Chapter 4: The past part one

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Yo... I have to say, this chapter took me too long to write... Well, this Chapter is** dedicated** to **Allen the Musican**! An amazing writer! Go check out her (? I think... I am horrible at that kind of thing...) fanfictions! She's way better than me! So if you like mine, go check out hers (?)! The link is on my profile!

OH! This might take a turn for the Yullen, not sure though, it probably won't! (But I might add a little Yullen scene just for me *Blushes*)

**Listening to:** Whatcha say by Jason Derulo.

* * *

**The past; part one.**

**Normal POV**

**"The reason why I 'chose' you, goes farther back. Are you willing to hear the story." **The 14th said, in his haunting voice. He had a smirk on his face.

Allen, who was sitting on the white couch in the secret room of the 14th responded:

"Why wouldn't I be? I have all the time in the world now." Allen said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but the 14th didn't seem to notice it, that or he ignored it.

**"Very well, my previous host, Nicholas Walker****, discovered his Noah; me, at age 15, the Earl and the other Noah welcomed him in with open arms."** The 14th took a pause before speaking again.

**_"'This is _**_**Nicholas**_**_ Walker! He is the 14th Noah! He has the Noah of Serenity within him, and he is able to use the ark!'_ Those are the words the Earl used, to think I remember them after all of these years..."** The 14th said, not as cheerful as the Earl was. (**A/N:** I just **had** to point that out.)

**"As I was saying... The Earl and the Noah excepted him in with open, ****Nicholas**** was enjoying his life with the Noah, but when he was with the Noah's for the third year, he was sent on a mission to destroy an Innocence. He met a girl named Sarah, a young girl who; even though she didn't know it, had the Innocence that we were sent to destroy. She had the same white hair as you do now, and she had blue eyes; the same color as the blue in your eyes actually. She was 24 years old; two years younger than ****Nicholas**** at the time. ****Nicholas**** thought she was very beautiful; I will agree that she was pretty... And now, If I get a better look at you, I will say that you look exactly like her, well besides the shape of your eyes and other various things, but everything else was the same, even personality. But I will admit that you look a lot like Nicholas, almost a splitting image..."** The 14th said, making Allen even more confused; if it was possible.

A couple of minutes passed before the 14th stopped talking.

**"As I said,"** He continued. **"She had an Innocence, but she didn't know it, and ****Nicholas**** was sent to destroy that Innocence. But that meant hurting her, since her Innocence was her left arm; just like yours, it would hurt her if if was destroyed; as yours was mostly destroyed once, it caused strain on your body. I thought he went soft, personally. But I found out that he fell in love with this human; with an Innocence no less."** As he said the last part he took a look at Allen, who didn't like the Innocence term that he just used.

**"Sorry, too soon. Well, he went back to the Earl after having a talk with her. The Earl was disappointed that he didn't find the Innocence and destroy it, you see, he couldn't let him know that he found the Innocence AND the accommodator at the same time, well me actually; I was in control at the time when the Earl told us that he was sad that we 'didn't find it', but you get that. Well, the Earl kept on sending us on missions, so he completed them as fast as we could so he could see Sarah more. They would talk for as long as they could, before we had to go back to the Noah. ****Nicholas**** enjoyed the conversations, and it seemed that Sarah enjoyed them too... They became close friends, they almost became lovers several times, but it never happened. They talked to each other for four years, on the fifth year, they stopped talking for a while."** The 14th said, taking a pause. (**A/N**: To add suspense 8D)

"Why?" Allen asked, he couldn't help but feel interested by this whole story, even though he wasn't sure what this had to do with why he was chosen by the 14th.

The 14th slightly laughed at the amused face that his young host had on his face, but laughing demeanor soon faded.

**"On the fifth year that they known each other, the order contacted her, and forced her to become an exorcist. ****Nicholas**** had warned her, but despite her refusals, they made her go. ****Nicholas ****was devastated, but he didn't show it; even though I knew everything he was thinking, he tried to hid it from me, failing in the end. Both ****Nicholas**** and Sarah didn't go one day without thinking of the other.** **They finally saw each other five years later; ****Nicholas**** has now been with the Noah for 13 years. But they were on different sides. ****Nicholas**** was on the Noah's and Sarah was on the Orders, but she didn't fight him. He didn't fight her either, even though she had the Heart within her."** The 14th took a pause to see the look of shock on Allen's face.

Allen couldn't believe that the person who had the 'Almighty Heart' was someone who had something to do with one of the Noah; well like he was one to talk, after all he **was** the current host to the 14th...

**"So continuing on, ****Nicholas**** had no clue that the heart was withen her; she just barely found out herself**. **They were so happy to see each other again, even if it were short lived. Sarah's comrades soon came, so ****Nicholas**** had to hide. But they met again a few months later, that is, because Sarah left the Order; just as you did, because of the innocence within her. She knew of the Fallen ones, since the order just started to do experiments and the Fallen ones were the only thing that came from them... Nicholas and I still with the Noah, he kept on having to do missions, we shortly had too leave with all of the Noah to go to Japan. Meaning that we had to leave Sarah. But we returned about five months later. We left the Noah, only two were left alive, I fought the Earl in a short fight, we didn't win or particularly lose, but we escaped with our lives. Do you want to know why we attacked the Earl?" T**he 14th said a serious look on his face.

Allen didn't answer, but the 14th didn't need to know what his host would say, since he knew it would be a yes.

**"Well, we attacked them, hoping that they would snap out of it. They were brainwashed by the current Earl. They were supposed to help humans, not destroy them. Nicholas and I got mad, but we broke out of the Brainwash. We knew the truth now, and we attacked all of them, only to be forced to kill them; only Earl and Road survived. But when we got to the Earl, he already knew that we found out about the brainwash, and he tried to brainwash us again, but he failed and we attacked. We were almost killed, but we escaped into this very room, before sealing it to Edo, until we returned to take it back. Now what's with that look on your face?" **The 14th said, amused at the look of shock on Allen's face.

"What do you mean Road? Isn't she like a kid?" Allen asked in shock.

The 14th chucked slightly.** "She's only a child in mind. She is actually a bit older than Nicholas was when he joined the Noah, I get why you are shocked, she looks the same. Well, back on subject, we escaped and we soon met up with Sarah, only to find her five months pregnant. Nicholas was shocked, since the child was his, of course. Sarah and Nicholas went into hiding from the Earl with Nicholas's brother, Mana. All of them were happy that a child was coming, but Mana knew the dangers of this; since he knew of the Noah, so they all ran away from Mana's house. And three and a half months later, their child was born. He looked exactly like Nicholas; for a baby, sharing most of his traits. But he got traits from Sally too. His arm for example, he took the Innocence from his mother. And do you know who that child was Allen?" **The 14th asked, a smirk clear on his features.

Allen's eyes were slightly wide. As if he knew, but it didn't fully dawn on him.

**"That's right, you were that very same child, with the same arm as his mothers, and looks as his fathers. You are the only son of the Ex-host of the 14th Noah and the Ex-Heart carrier of the Black order."**

* * *

**Listening to: Jealous of distance by Thomas Fiss**. (Such a great singer and song, check him out!: http:/www(Dot)youtube(Dot)com/user/thomasfissmusic#p/u/23/iRaeL1Q-5tU [Remove the (Dot)'s and replace them with a .]

A/N: Okay, I just gave you guys all a reason to hate me, didn't I? Hehe, Sorry for not updating, like I said, it took forever to write... I'll update whenever I can, 'cause I am back at home-school, I don't know when I can...

EDIT: Simple things fixed.


	6. Chapter 5: The past, part two

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Yawn... I don't think chapter is really good... But other than that: Please read the bottom rant PLEASE! (It's about SID and other J-rock bands...)

**Listening to: シド「御手紙」**(I think it's "For your letter" By SID [Who are the best!])

* * *

**The past; part two**

**Normal POV**

"W-what?" Allen asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me boy, you were the son of my last host and an exorcist; the exorcist who held the heart. Do you want me to continue?" The 14th said, a small smirk on his face.

"...Yeah, just tell me." Allen said, his hair covering his eyes.

It was silent for a couple of seconds.

The 14th closed his eyes before speaking again. **"Very well then. Well, they continued hiding after you were born. Sarah loved you dearly, and hardly let you go, even to let Nicholas hold you most of the time. But Nicholas DID love you. Mana loved you too; you were his only nephew after all. Well, they stayed like that for about a year. They kept on changing location, until the incident."** The 14th paused.

Allen looked up to the 14th, his eyes looking like they were going overflow with tears any second.

The 14th had a sad look on his face. "**Nicholas and Mana left to go get groceries for Sarah, and the Earl found where they were currently living. He attacked Sarah, they shortly fought, but the Earl was stronger than her. You see, she didn't have her innocence anymore, it was there, but the Heart was gone. It was in possession of someone else."**

Allen's eyebrows went up. "How is that possible?"

**"Well, the heart passed on from her to you. It's _that_ easy."**

Allen's eyes were wide once again. "What?" He yelled, not thinking of his actions.

**"You have the heart of the Innocence, is that so shocking? What, did you think that something else just magically wanted you to live when Joyd pierced through your heart?" **Sarcasm was in his voice.

"Joyd?" Allen said in confusion.

**"Ah, I forgot that you don't know the Noah's true names... Joyd is that man Tyki. Continuing on, well she fought against the earl, and she lost. When Nicholas found her, she was already beyond what any healing powers could do. She was still alive, yes, but she was bleeding all over the place, she was making it worse, by trying to look for you. Nicholas knew that she couldn't survive this, since the heart couldn't heal her anymore... He and Mana were both in tears, not able to believe what happened. Her white hair was also stained with blood, showing that she had taken a blow to the head, and her chest was also bleeding, but that didn't stop her from moving. When she saw Nicholas she had a smile on her face, and she said _'Sorry, but I won't be able to survive this.'_ as if it were her fault. Her personality is the same as yours, only caring for the ones she loved and apologizing for the injuries she took, even in death. Even as she was dying, she still wished to see you. Do you want to know what her last words were?"**

Allen's eyes had tears in them, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not yet. "What did she say?" Allen asked, wiping his eyes.

**"She said, _'I'm sorry...Allen... I won't be there to see you grow up... But please know that I love you...'_ She was crying while saying that, with her last breath, then she died. Nicholas felt rage pulsing through his body, he couldn't believe the Earl would do something on that Level, I knew he could; and would, do worse. He took you out of her arms and held once more before chasing after the Earl. While running he met an exorcist that he knew. Cross Marian helped him locate the Earl, so we could confront him and try to kill him. When he met up with the Earl, they fought. And Nicholas knew that this would be the end for either the Earl of us. It was us. But just before he died, he used magic, and extracted my memories from him, hoping that I knew where to go. And that place was you."**

Allen couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears fell from his eyes, that he had to cover his eyes with a hand.

The 14th didn't say anything. He knew that hearing about his mother would get the young boy upset.

Allen stood up after around 3 minutes of crying.

**"...Where are you going?"**

It took Allen a while to answer. "I don't know, just not here." He said, walking out of the white room.

**"That boy... All three of them, their exactly the same..."**

At the Black Order.

"You have got to hurry on this, I don't know how long I can stall for you, but I will say that the three of you left on a mission." Komui said, speaking to the three who sat in the boat together.

"Don't you mean four?" A voice from behind said.

"Panda!" Lavi said, in a whisper yell.

"I thought something was up, and don't call me Panda." Bookman said, slapping Lavi behind the head. "Do you seriously think that I wouldn't know that something was going on when I saw you packing."

"But you were sleeping!" Lavi said, rubbing his head.

"You shut up. Chief," Bookman said, looking at Komui.

"I understand." Komui said, nodding. "So the four of you will have too come back as soon as possible."

As Bookman jumped in the small boat, Kanda "Che'ed" not enjoying how crowded was getting with Him, Lenalee, The Baka Usagi; who he would gladly kill if he annoyed him, and the old man, just to look for the Baka Moyashi.

As the boat took off and Komui waved from a distance, Kanda could help but let a thought slip into his mind.

'Stupid Moyashi... I knew something like that would happen with that stupid mask that he always wears, why would he do something that stupid? Doesn't he realize that he will be affecting everyone?'

As Kanda thought that, he immediately wish that he could take it back.

* * *

**Listening to:** Uso by SID

**A/N:** Hehe, I am talking to my sister about, like, shows like Rokko's modern life (I know I spelled that wrong!), the Rugrats, and DRAGON BALL Z!

(Small)Rant time: Okay, I have been really getting into J-rock and J-Pop, like SID and Utada Hikaru, so if you guys can, please sugest some J-pop & rock artist's! I will love you for that!

Ahem, so how was this chapter? I think it's _okay_... It could always be better... Please Review! I'm off to go write/watch one piece!

Luv ya all!

-Usuilove21


	7. Chapter 6: Thinking it over

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Okay, so I am sick... I have a fever of 100.1, and I feel horrible... I am still going to update this, despite how horrible I feel...

**Listening to:** Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush.

**Watching:** K-on Season 2, episode 1.

* * *

I really have to thank: **amutoamuikutosydney, Animelover175, AnonymousShadowReader1, Darknoir99, emina15, fallendestinyxx, Firehedgehog, Genis Reigal - Element Star, Gothicgirl12, Inet43, Karsyn Lee, Kuroya-hime, LadyDrago88, LovelessWing, Luv Nessie, MarieSeleneArroyo, , PrimoWing, random idiot person, sayomi-walker, Sora-chan120, timcanpy8me,Valerian Skies, XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX, XxXYumeXxX,** who added this to there favorites list! And everyone who Reviewed this! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thinking it over.**

**Allen's POV**

I walked as fast as I could to get away from the White room. I was walking around the Mediterranean-like 'city', before I realized that tears were silently falling out of my eyes.

I wiped my eyes furiously.

"W-Why am I crying?" I asked myself. "I d-don't have a reason to cry."

"Who am I kidding." I said, sliding onto the floor.

'After hearing that, I'm surprised that I didn't break down in tears right there. It is very surprising after all. To find out about my... Mother and Father. Mana... Was I really loved? I can't believe it... I lived on the street for so long... I don't believe that someone could say that to me...And why would they go to such extremes, just for me?' I thought as I pulled my legs to my chest and lying my head on my knees.

I laughed a hollow laugh that didn't sound like mine. "I bet if Kanda saw me now, he would be disgusted, Lavi would tell me to laugh it off, Lenalee would try to comfort me, and I would act like everything was fine, just so they wouldn't worry. How stupid I was! I shouldn't of have restrained myself. After all, I can't stay anywhere for a long period of time." I said, hiding my eyes under my hair.

'When I lived on the street; thankfully that ended. When I worked at the circus; that ended fast, I was only there a couple of months. Living with Mana; Sadly, that only lasted about 3 years. Living with Cross; thankfully, that only lasted about 4 years. And the Black Order; I only lived there a little over a year, but I had some of the best times of my life. And I learn about my parents... Apparently that lasted a little over a year. I don't belong anywhere... Wherever I go, the accept 'Me' but not the real me, the act that I put up... That was to be expected, since I was told by Cross to put up an act... But there is also the problem of me not opening up to anyone... Everyone falls for he act, well besides Mana, Cross, and I think Kanda could see through it too... But that is just an assumption...' I thought, wiping my eyes and standing up.

"Oh well, I'll just have to keep moving forward." I said, as I started walking back to the white room.

* * *

**Listening to:** Turn it off by Paramore.

**A/N:** Okay, for some reason, this killed me to write. I couldn't even focus on this... I already have most of the next chapter out on paper, but I am not going to type it right away, I hope you guys understand... OH! And thanks for the music suggestion, Random Idiot person. I like Nana Mizuki! (She's Utau Hoshina in Shugo Chara ^^ and Alois Trancy in Kuroshitsuji II...)

**Next chapter:** Location.


	8. Chapter 7: Location

**Come Back**

**A/N:**Hey! I got over my fever! I AM FANGIRLING SO MUCH OVER KUROSHITSUJI/KUROSHITSUJI II. I love it so far btw! It is worth the watch. I mean, Sebastian and Ciel are in it!

**Listening to: **Wonderwall by Oasis. (SUCH A GOOD SONG!)/ Rain by SID.

* * *

I really have to thank: **amutoamuikutosydney, Animelover175, AnonymousShadowReader1, Darknoir99, emina15, fallendestinyxx, Firehedgehog, Genis Reigal - Element Star, Gothicgirl12, Inet43, Karsyn Lee, Kuroya-hime, LadyDrago88, LovelessWing, Luv Nessie, MarieSeleneArroyo, , PrimoWing, random idiot person, sayomi-walker, Sora-chan120, timcanpy8me,Valerian Skies, XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX, XxXYumeXxX,** who added this to there favorites list! And everyone who Reviewed this! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Location. **

**Lenalee's POV (XD!) **(Some AllenLena.)

We were running to the train that we couldn't even dare to miss.

After all, this was a very important mission.

'Allen-kun... Where are you? I so worried, please be safe...' I thought, jumping onto another roof.

_"If you don't want me to see... Then I won't look!"_ I flinched as memories of the past came flooding into my mind. _"But please, don't don't go any further into the shadows."_ I clenched my hands into fists, I felt my nails digging into my flesh. I slightly looked down at my fists. They were shaking slightly. _"Don't disappear into the darkness!" _

I blinked for a short second. I un-clenched my fists and moved them to my sides.

'I see, so my memories are trying to tell me something.' I thought, closing my eyes.

'I will save you from the darkness, I promise, Allen-kun.' I thought, opening my eyes.

**Lavi's POV **(Same time as Lenalee is thinking.) (Maybe some Laven, I don't know...)

'Lenalee... She seems so upset. Allen... Where could you be... You could of told us how you felt. You didn't have to go to these lengths... But what can I do, he always go's to the lengths that shouldn't be done... This time, yet again, it's for other people...' I thought, sighing silently. _"I became an exorcist to destroy Akuma... Not to kill people!"_ Allen's words rang though my head.

'That's when we left to find Cross...' I thought, soaking in the memories. _"Then you are to kill me."_ I flinched at that particular memory. _"But... That's not going to happen. If the 14th attacks the order... I'll stop him myself." _The memories stopped.

'He's selfless. He only cares about the people around him, not himself...' I shook my head lightly. 'We're going to get him back.' I thought, clenching my left hand into a fist. 'I swear.'

**Kanda's POV.** (Slight Yullen. :D) (Same time.)

'He's such a moron. He doesn't even see that he doesn't even see that he is hurting the people around him? He is also hurting the orders chances of defeating the Earl. Wait, why am I even thinking of that Idiot? Aren't I supposed to hate him? -I mean, I do hate him, why am I thinking of a Baka Moyashi like him. I don't care about him even if he does remind me of _him_.' (A/N: If you follow the manga, then you'll know who it is. If you don't Here's a clue: A*M* K*R*A, if you get it right, I'll give you a cookie!) I thought, closing my eyes for a second. 'Damn it to hell... That moron is making me to soft...' I thought, opening my eyes to glare.

"Kanda... Even so, I still want to be a destroyer who can save others." The Baka-Moyashi's words rung through my head. 'Che. _A destroyer who could save people, _my foot. Does he really think that he is saving people that way? I swear, I'll bring him back, just so I could slap him upside the f****** head!' I thought, gritting my teeth together in annoyance.

**Normal POV**

The four; Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman, stopped on top of the train; just as Kanda and Allen did a year ago… "I found the entrance guys!" Lenalee said in a soft tone that she usually used.

"Thanks Lena!" Lavi said, his cheerful voice.

They all jumped into the train only to be stopped by one of the employes, that Kanda quickly scared off.

Another worker came To them and saw the Rose Cross. He quickly let them into a first class cabin.

"Che, where are we going?" Kanda said, obviously in a sour mood.

"Don't know." Lavi said, sitting next to Kanda. "Do you know Panda?"

"Japan."

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

**A/N:** Okay, after not updating in forever, here I am giving you guys a cliffhanger. I think I am giving you guys reasons to hate me... Sorry, I'll update soon enough, don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging ever again like I did at first... Ahem, please review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Mask

**Come Back**

**A/N:**hey people... I feel sick again... Wow! 39 reviews! Thank you all so much!

**Listening to: Man In A Box by Alice In Chains**

* * *

I really have to thank: **amutoamuikutosydney, Animelover175, AnonymousShadowReader1, Darknoir99, emina15, fallendestinyxx, Firehedgehog, Genis Reigal - Element Star, Gothicgirl12, Inet43, Karsyn Lee, Kuroya-hime, LadyDrago88, LovelessWing, Luv Nessie, MarieSeleneArroyo, , PrimoWing, random idiot person, sayomi-walker, Sora-chan120, timcanpy8me,Valerian Skies, XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX, XxXYumeXxX,** who added this to there favorites list! And everyone who Reviewed this! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mask. **

**Lenalee's POV(Why am I lovin' the Lee lately?)**

I felt my eyes widen.

"J-Japan?" I managed to mutter. "Are you serious Bookman-san?

Bookman nodded and sat down next to me. "Why are we going to Japan Panda Jiji?" Lavi said, obviously keeping his cool better than me.

"Think about it, where was the ark before we 'took' it? Japan. Where do you think the ark that is Allen Walker took will go?" Bookman said, directing the question to Lavi.

"Japan." Lavi said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

I took a quick look at Kanda. He had his regular expression on his face. The cold, expressionless face that he always wore, even in the toughest situations.

Then it hit me. It was a mask. Everything. The expressions that Kanda made; the cold, expressionless faces that showed no emotion besides coldness, were all a mask. He was hiding everything he felt in a mask of coldness. 'Is Allen-kun the same? Does he wear a mask too?' I thought to myself, letting my bangs go over my eyes. Is hiding his true self behind a mask? The cheery demeanor that he was in for most of the time I knew him? 'I've never seen him be sad. I haven't seen all of the sides of Allen-kun... But he's seen most of my sides... What kind of friend am I? I should of noticed it earlier!' I scolded myself in my mind.

I couldn't help but ask myself 'Why?'.

**Allen's POV**

I slowly made my way to the secret room, thinking if questions I could ask the 14th.

**_"You have the heart of the Innocence, is that so shocking? What, did you think that something else just magically wanted you to live when Joyd pierced through your heart?"_** The 14th's words echoed through my head.

'Joyd... Is that Tyki's real name? Can I get him to tell me all of the Noah's real names... I can't believe that I am actually getting interested in the Noah's...' I thought, sighing.

It didn't take me long to get back to the white room. Once I was inside I called for the 14th.

** "So... You've returned. Have you thought things through?" ** The 14th said, taking his place at the mirror.

"You of all people would know that." I said, taking a seat on the white couch.

**"True."** The 14th's new form said. **"I bet you have more questions."**

"Yeah. I have one right now." I said, enlacing my fingers together.

**"What is your first question?"** The 14th said, smirking slightly.

"Can you tell me about the Noah's?" I said, stretching slightly.

**"...Why not." **

* * *

**READ THE SECOND PART!****A/N**: *Sigh* I still don't feel good... Fast update isn't it? Did you guys like it?

I want to try something new here. I am letting you guys give the characters **BROWNIE POINTS!** You give the characters points for their actions so far in this fanfiction. **Example:** I give Lenalee a Brownie Point for having a resolve. I'll post them here in the beginning of each chapter, and I hope you guys do it!

I'll update soon! 


	10. Chapter 9: Noah

**Come Back**

**A/N: ****Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?**

**IT'S OVER 9000!**

That was so necessary... And did anyone read chapter 8? I posted it, and only got one review... **For the people who didn't read it, go read it and review for that one then this one! **

EVERYONE!

I so need you guys to check out a fanfiction! It is by the awesome **Arguru**! She's nice and a new friend of mine. So please check it out!

(Remove the spaces!) **http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6230275/1/The_NeverEnding_Day_Trip_From_Hell**

**Pickles were harmed in the making of this chapter. **Now enjoy the chapter.

**Listening to: **Breakeven by The Script. (It's a good song!) / Love The Way You Lie by Eminem.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Noah. **

** Normal POV**

**"The first thing you need to know about the Noah's is the basics."** 14th said, closing his eyes momentarily. **"The Noah's were the 13 survivers of the Great Flood. All of the Noah's claim to be the ancestors of all humans, which is true in a sense. Every human has Noah genes. Some are just stronger than others. Your father and you for example. Nicholas was born with strong Noah genes, and I awoke in him. When you were born, somehow, some of my genes somehow got into you. I am not sure how though, truth be told, I found this out just before I found you. But each 'host' for the Noah will under-go the same changes. Their body starts to deteriorate; but they can live through that, they'll get a stinging pain in your head that you can't stand, you'll get stigmata on your head slowly. Dreams will start to take over your dreams, they vary though. They could be the most painful thing on the face of the earth, or they can be less moderate, but still painful. You probably don't need to worry about that as much as the others have to. Your skin will slowly turn ashen gray, in patches, and you'll get one more final dream. This one is the worse, because you'll see the memories of the past host that the Noah had." **

Allen couldn't help but be shocked. He knew about the Noah claiming of being ansestors of humans, since Road told them that when they first met; the day that seemed so distant and unreal from what was going on now. "So, what will happen when your memories start to take over me?" Allen asked without thinking.

The 14th hesitated to answer. **"...Two things can happen. The Noah memories can fully erode you and you'll be no more. Or; if your strong enough, you will survive. You will be able to change between your human form and the Noah form. Not all Noah's can do this. Only Road, Joyd, The Earl, and Desire I am not mistaken, but other Noah might have the skill. If your strong enough and you are willing to open up to your Noah, you'll be able to shift from your form, to mine."** The 14th said, eyebrows furrowed in distane.

"I thought you already knew my answer." Allen said, a serious expression being covered up by a more playful one. "I left the order, I'm a traitor. A dangerous one at that. If I wasn't talking to you like this and asking you questions, do you think that I wouldn't willing to become one with you? I am more than willing to stop this, if you'll help me."

At first the 14th's eyes were wide, but then they closed and he got a smile on his face that was close to a smirk. **"Wasn't that implied?"** The 14th said, opening a single eye. (**A/N:** Re-read chapter 189 helped me with this scene...)**"So, do you have anymore questions?"**

"One more. What are all of the Noah's true names." Allen said, leaning backing into the white couch. "You said Tyki Mikk's real name, so why not learn the others."

**"Fine. I can tell you that."** The 14th said, smugly. **"There are 13 disciples of the Noah. The 1st discpile; The Earl, Adam. The second; the Judge of the Noah, Tryde. The third; the Pleasure of the Noah, Joyd.** (**A/N:** Tyki and his enternal smexi-ness 8D) **The forth; the Greed of the Noah, Desires. The fifth; the Wisdom of the Noah, Demon Eye Wisely. **(**A/N:** Why do I love the vagabonds of this series? Tyki, Allen, Wisely. Dang Hoshino, you draw your Vagabonds amazingly! Well, I didn't like Skinn much... He was homeless, but still...) **The sixth; the Trifler of the Noah, Fiddler. (*1) The seventh; the Mercy of the Noah, Mercym. The eighth; the Wrath of the Noah, Skin Boric. The ninth; the Dreams of the Noah, Road. The tenth and eleventh; the Bonds of the Noah, Bondomu. The twelfth; the Lust of the Noah, Lustful. The Thirteenth; the Talent of The Noah, Mightra." **The 14th said, closing his eyes, as if he was remembering something.

Allen almost noticed that the 14th didn't say his name. Almost. "What about your true name? You didn't say it." He said, leaning forward as he was intrigued.

**"I knew that you would notice that..."** The 14th started. **"... The Fourteenth disciple; the Savior of the Noah, Judas."

* * *

**

**Listening to:** Two Worlds Colide by Demi Lovato.

**A/N: **Plot Devopment? Maybe. Foreshadowing? I'll never tell.

I am evil aren't I? I think I am giving you guys reasons to hate me... But og well, I need to go do homework... History is not my forte like English is.

If anyone is wondering I didn't read this over. I never read it over to correct things. I just wanted to let you guys know that, 'cause my spelling and grammar has been lazy and I am to Lazy to proofread... So is it okay?

Does anyone even read these?

-usuilove21


	11. Chapter 10: The beginning

**Come Back**

**A/N: **OMGG! This story jsut hit the 50 review mark! I feel so achieved! I also feel like a happy school girl, but that's a different story! Hahah! EEEE! Hahahahah!

I have some things that I need to tell you that are important to this story. It is going to start and get dark. Not really dark, but still a bit dark, and pretty angsty! I love Dark Allen and angst ^_^...

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT! IT IS THE START OF THE FIRST MAIN ARC! It signifies the beginning of... Things. I don't want to spoiler anything...

**Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 198.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM, and I never will...

**Listening to:** Breakeven - Thomas Fiss (Amazing Cover.)

**Chapter 10: The beginning.**

** Normal POV**

**"The Savior of the Noah, Judas." **The 14th said, his face serious.

Allen's eyes were closed in thought. "How did you figure this out?" Allen said, cracking an eye open.

**"I figured it out when we broke the brainwash." **The 14 said, his turn to close his eyes.

"Is that your real name, or your Noah name?" Allen asked, both of his eyes opening.

**"It is my Noah name. But I had another name at one point."** The 14th said, golden eyes opening.

"Well," Allen started, like an anxious puppy. "what is it?"

**"Nea."** The 14th said, taking a pause.** "It means New."**

"Nea. Is that your true name, or is Judas?" Allen asked, bitting back a yawn.

**"It is both. I guess you could call Judas my rank in the Noah family, while Nea is my true name."** The 14th said, face indifferent.

"New? That's what it means?" Allen said, a white eyebrow raising.

**"Yes, but it can also mean goal or purpose."** _Nea_ said, pausing. **'I bet your wondering why my name means 'New', aren't you boy?" **

Allen answer, but he nodded.

**"I see."** Nea stated. **"As I told you, I am the 'Savior' of the Noah. I have to save the other Noah from the Earl. But to save, you need to destroy. I have to destroy the Earl to save them. I am to make a new start for the Noahs. That is why I was awoken, roughly 30 to 20 years ago."** He saw the brief look of shock on Allen's face before continuing. **"But, it was about 15 or 16 years ago when Nicholas attacked the rest of the Noah and the Earl, and when my memories transferred to you." **

"So that's how it is..." Allen said, yawning. The all but forgotten Timcampy, landed on Allen's head. "So Nea, I'm going to sleep. I'm really tired, if you don't mind."

Nea chuckled, a smile on his face. **"Go ahead and sleep."**

Allen nodded and laid down on the white couch. In about five minutes, light snores filled the room.

**"Your going to need it."** Nea said, touching the mirror.

**Lavi's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

I looked at Lenalee who was sleeping in the carriage that the four of us were in. We were probably out of England, since dawn was coming up, and we left around 12:00 last night.

I saw that Kanda was sleeping too. Me and The old man were the only ones awake.

"Oi," I whispered. "Old man, are we really going to Japan?"

Bookman looked at me. "Of course you idiot. Didn't you hear me earlier?" He said, looking at me, as if I was an idiot.

"Not that. But why would he move the ark somewhere that we would check first, and not somewhere that we never have been before, and we wouldn't expect him to be?" I said, whispering so I wouldn't wake the two up.

Bookman looked at me and had a troubled look on his face, as if he were hiding something, just like the look he had when the third side was mentioned... Wait!

"Does this have anything to do with the third side?" I whispered frantically.

"I told you to never mention that again." Bookman said with a glare. "And besides," His glare softened. "you'll find out in all do time."

**Normal POV**

Nea started chanting something under his breath as his hand touched his side of the mirror.

After he was done chanting, his hand went through the mirror, followed by the rest if his body. When his complete body was out, his hair turned black instead of the brown it was, and his looks changed a bit, so he looked a little but like Tyki Mikk.

He walked over Allen, who was sleeping on the white couch. Their were beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Nea touched Allen's forehead and looked at his hand as he saw blood form on his hand in the shape of a cross. He looked back down at Allen and saw blood rolling down Allen's forehead slightly. It stopped as soon as it started. The mark was a small mark in the shape of a Stigmata, that was in the center of his forehead.

**"So it starts..."** Nea muttered to himself as he clenched his hand together.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I liked this chapter! It went how I wanted it too, and it's longer than the last chapter... But I wanted to add a little more... I just couldn't figure out to put it in words... Okay, how did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and tell me! I also changed the summary!

**Rant time:** OMG! I started watching Pandora Hearts, and I love it! It gives me the same feeling that D . Gray-man gave me and still gives me. I was almost crying when I saw what happened with Young!Gil in episode 2...

**REQUEST: **Okay guys, if you guys read the A/N's I write and you have any amazing Manga's or Anime's you love, Please tell me them! I need stuff to read and watch! It doesn't matter what type! Shojo, Shonen, Yoai, ANYTHING! If you do, I'll answer you in the next chapter! Okay! Thank you!

I love you guys!

-Usuilove21


	12. Chapter 11: Please

**Come Back**

**A/N: **You guys are amazing. You really are. Last chapter got 10 reviews! This story has 61 reviews now! I really love you guys for that! And of course for reading this!

Other than that... I need to say that 5 OC's (Six for the one in the next chapter.. Not really as important...), are joining this fic soon. I know what you are thinking. But no, not for Romantic purposes! (I hate OC X Main C. parings.) They are going to be Allen's Allies, I can't finish this without them... They are really important...One girl and three guys. Older than Allen. All different nationalities. **OH! I changed Allen's mom's name! It's Sarah now!**

**ANOTHER THING!**

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome and Amazing **CheriAme**! We both have Tyki fetishes... Talking about how we will burn if we are near him pfft. (i can't hold back my laughter right now HAHA!)

** ETC:** Okay, I don't know if you guys want to do this, but I JUST made a twitter, and I don't really like stuff like that, but If you guys who have a twitter want to follow me, please do! The link will be on my profile!

_Italics = _Dream.

**Listening to:** Sakura Addiction by Toshinobu Iida and Takashi Kondō. ("Reborn!" Character song!)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Please.**

**Allen's POV**

_Vissions of death filled my mind._

_The visions started changing and intensifying._

_People in groups, screaming and begging for help, before dying, their blood splattering across the whole room._

_The horrible vissons started to fade when the sounds of violins and pianos started playing in my mind. My mind was now enshrouded in darkness. But the darkness was soon interrupted by the sound of violins and pianos. The darkness started to fade into white, a pure white light shining, making me squint._

_In the white world, there was a woman with long pure white hair that reached down to her waist. She had muddy brown eyes and she was wearing a white dress that fit her figure. She had a round face that looked like a child's, which made her look like she was a young teen, and thin pink lips. She had a wide smile on her face that rivaled my own, if not matched it. _

_"Who," I managed to say. "Are you?" _

_The woman that oddly looked like me a bit chimed a small tinkering laugh that sounded as innocent as a child's. She looked at me with loving eyes before her thin, pink lips moved but no sound came out. Her eyes closed as she smile directly at me. But then blood started trailing out of her mouth-_

I jolted up and looked at my surroundings. I was back in the white room of the Musician.

I then felt a warm liquid run down the side of my face and down my before some fell in my mouth, while the rest dripped off my chin. The copper-y taste of blood soon filled my mouth and went down my throat.

"Ah," A voice said, making me jump. "So your finally awake. Welcome back."

My head turned around as fast as I could to see the voice that came behind me. He had dark ashen gray skin, gold eyes, and a face that looked exactly like a mix between Tyki and myself. He was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt under it and white pants with it.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Heh. It's me, Neah." He said, chuckling amusedly at my confusion.

"How are you out of the Mirror?" I asked, swinging my legs that were laying on the white couch onto the floor, coldness stinging at his feet. he looked down at his feet and saw that he wasn't wearing shoes. He flinched as the coldness hit his virgin feet.

"I took your shoes off. They are beside the piano, you weren't wearing socks, but we can probably buy you some in a shop later on today." Neah started, leaning into the white chair he was sitting on, his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face. "I am using magic. But as I do this, I am taking at least a third of your energy. I saw you struggling. Were you having a nightmare?" Neah was now standing up and walking towards me.

My eyes widened and I thought, 'How'd he know that?'

Neah chuckled. "I know this for several reasons. First, you were thrashing slightly in your sleep, and you were sweating bullets in your sleep." He face turned into a small smile, that oddly looked innocent for a Noah... Even if he was a disowned Noah... "Second," The smile got slightly larger, "I am one with you, so I can get into your mind and see what you see."

I blinked. "Really? You can see into my kind, so did you...?" I asked, confused.

Neah then walked to his mirror and placed his ashen gray right hand lightly on it, barely touching it. "No, I didn't. I saw the very beginning, but I stopped myself from seeing anymore. But, I am sorry if you had such a horrible dream. It is my fault after all." His tone was masked as he said this, as if he was trying to hide something important from me.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that the dream was your fault?" I said, hand clutching the soft matterial of the couch.

Neah turned torwards me with a slightly blank face and said, "Yes, in a way. It's my memories as a Noah that are doing that to you. They are starting to awaken."

I looked at Neah with a blank expression, as if I was not feeling anything. Was it because I was ready for this? Because I left the order, in order to be a sacrifice for all of my loved ones?

"Are they going to start to kill me?" I said, bluntly.

Neah's head snapped around fast, his somewhat lengthy black hair whipping him in the face. "Kill you? What do you mean?" He said, confusion seepin through his words.

It was my turn to be confused. "Well, Master Cross told me that your memories would take control over my body and eventually kill me." I said, standing up off the couch.

Neah sighed. "Cross Marian. Always leaving something or other out of an explanation. Even if you were being watched." He paused while running a hand thought his black hair. "Yes it is true-" I couldn't help the gasp that caught in my throat. "but, that is only if you don't accept the Noah, and you resist it while it takes over your body. But if you take the corect steps, you'll be able to shift with me and you would be able to use my powers. Your father was able to use my full Noah power since he was the one who awoke me. You however, might be able to use my full power."

I looked at Neah with wide eyes. 'I-I could still have a chance?'

"Now, I this is very important Allen." He said, walking towards me and clasping my hands withen his, I felt myself flinch under his touch. "I know you can't completely trust me just yet, I am a Noah, a different enigma than you, but I am still human. Let me train you."

I felt myself freeze. He was completly corect. He knew I couldn't completly trust him yet. He knew that I was having a hard time leaving my friends, but that I understood that I wouldn't be able to help both worlds if I didn't come to him.

He was still human.

My eyes widened. The Noah's were all human. The host and the memory inside them. They were all human beings that were forced to stray off of the path that they were originaly on, until the Earl took contol of them.

They needed to be saved.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A yawn. That was he only sound heard through an entire room that had dark red walls, flickering candles, and a large table where Tyki Mikk; the Noah of Pleasure, sat.

He was wearing his regular tuxedo, only the black jacket was open, the first two buttons of the white dress shirt under the jacket were undone, and the tie was loosened. His log black hair was tied in a pony-tail and he was smoking his usual cigerates.

"Why do I even bother." He said under his breath, smoke blowing from his mouth and nose as he did so.

"TYKI!" The purple haired Noah named Road yelled, from across the room, followed by none other the Earl.

Road was wearing a purple gothic-Lolita style dress, while the Earl was wearing his usual pink trenchcoat.

"Ah~!" The Earl started. "Your here already Tyki-pon~! I thought that it would take you a few more hours to get here!" The Earl sat down directly across from Tyki at the front of the large table.

Tyki moved his feet from the table and a smirk was placed on his face for a moment. "You caugt me on a misson. I found the innocence and distroyed it, but here I am. It must be important for you to make me rush on a mission. So, what is it?" He said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Ah~! About that, I just found out something interesting from a very _reliable source_, that Allen Walker is on the run. I want you to look for him and make sure that you capture the fourteenth." The Earl said, grabbing his knitting from his pockets.

Tyki got up and huffed. "Is that so? I'll be taking the Ark then." He said, looking at the Earl and Road.

"Be safe against that rotten little sheep Tyki-pon~."

Tyki walked out of the dinning room and appeared withen a white-wash city.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he ran a ashen-gray hand through his ponytailed hair, smirking a wide smirk. "Finally." He said, stepping through a nearbye door, not even bothering to bother the door before disappearing.

* * *

The White room where Allen and Neah were was silent. They were still in the same position; Neah was holding Allen's hands, slightly in the air, while Allen contemplated his answer for the Noah in front of him.

Neah's eyebrows were starting to furrow. Allen had been thinking for more than ten minuets, he couldn't blame him though, it was a pretty important decision.

"Yes," Allen spoke, "I'll let you train me. No! Please train me!"

"All right." Neah said, a smile coming onto his face as Timcanpy started to fly above their heads.

* * *

**A/N:** God Tyki's sexy... Ahem... Truth be told, I only worked on this chapter for two days. But it turned out amazing, don't you think so to?

I have a few couple important things I need to say here, so let's get started?

First, I have CB planned out till the end, so I hope you will stay with me until then!

Second, I am starting to write my first novel. But that will NOT make me stop writting fanfiction! I think I'll be writing fanfiction for the rest of my life if I could!

Third, I am focusing on homework. (The reason that this wasn't updated in forever...) And I am doing pretty great! I only have three classes left in my Grade level. I finshed Science today, so three more. So updates might be a little slower, but I am still going to finsh this! So I would love everyones support if I may ask!

Fourth, their is a poll on my profile! I need help with it! Thanks!

Now that that's over, I want to ask you guys a fun little question!

**What is your favorite movie of all time?**

I can tell you guys mine if you want me too! I will also mention you all in the end off the next chapter! So please answe and review XD!

I love you guys so much!

XOXO,

usuilove21 


	13. Chapter 12: Running

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Here I am again! Updating on a weekend.

Truth be told, I want to start writing another story. I can't find any good angsty murder stories... I guess I'll just have to write it.. I already got the basic idea for it... It is going to be called "Seeing Red." and my obsession with Fem!Allen is not leaving, so their you have it... It is one of the two amazing ideas I got on Friday night...

**Listening to:** Dear Jamie...Sincerely Me. By Hellogoodbye. (One of my favorite bands!)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Running. **

**Normal POV**

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman were running and jumping from platform to platform, trying to find the single Akuma that tried to attack the when they were buying the tickets to Japan, when the 1st train docked at France.

The Akuma thought that it could beat four powerful exorcists on it's own.

What a fool.

They caught up with the akuma and it shed it's false skin, showing that it was only a level two. It started shooting poison bullets at the four, but they dodged all of the bullets.

Kanda and Lenalee activated their innocences, and Lenalee quickly moved to corner the akuma from the behind, while Kanda did the same from the front. The Akuma tried to evade Lenalee, but it failed, and she started kicking at it with her Dark Boots, purposly leting it dodge, making it come in contact with 'mugen', making it howl out in pain, before getting sliced in half by Kanda.

"Che. It was only a level two. Why do we even bother?" Kanda said, removing Mugen from the dead Akuma.

The others shrugged and made their way back to the train that was starting to leave.

Lavi sat down in the first class cabin, Bookman's words still going through his head.

_"You'll find out in all do time."_

_ 'What will I find out... Ugh... I wish Panda-jiji would just tell me... But... We have other things to worry about...'_ Lavi thought, frustrated._ 'It's' been about two days now... Rouvelier probably found out that Allen's gone... Great...'_

* * *

"Good choice. Now, we will start training right away." Neah said. He snapped his fingers and around six items fell on the floor. They looked like normal clothing, but that couldn't be, since they left large dents on the white floor. "Don't ask how I have these. I just do. Those are weights, ranging from 10 to 20 pounds. Put them on, we are starting with weight training first."

Neah was now back in the mirror, watching Allen tie the weights on his arms and legs with amusement.

"Good. I have somethings to inform you about." Neah said, giving Allen a chance to talk.

"Yes?" Allen asked, head hitting the front of the white couch.

Neah smirked and said, "This training will be like nothing you ever expirenced before."

* * *

Red eyes shifted back and forth, as if they were looking for a very important person or thing.

They didn't stop moving around till they spotted a green, leafy plant moving on it's own toward the owner of the red eyes.

A sudden movement and a lanky body ran out of the bushes. It was a young teen wearing Chinese style clothes. He had bright red shaggy hair that went his waist, but it was obvious that he was a boy. He couldn't be any older than 15 or 16.

He moved his hand backwards and the plant flew through the air fastly before landing in his hand.

He suddenly crummpled the plant in his hand in anger.

"Damnit." He said in a boyish voice. "Back to square one..."

* * *

** Listening to: **The Time Warp - Rocky Picture Show Soundtrack.

It's so hard to not dance right now... Let's do the Time Warp again! I love musicals so much! And now "Sweet Transvistite" is playing! Life is awesome! EEEEE!

Ahem, sorry I love that movie... I've been listening to the soundtrack on repeat... XD. okay, I am not really pleased with how I wrote this chapter... I just don't like it... But one of the important OC's is in the ending, so that's important...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and and told me their favorite movie! I'll tell you mine! I am caught between **"Rocky Horror Picture Show", "Aladin", "Silence of the Lambs",** and **"Hercules"**. I am very odd... I know... I adore musicals and Murder movies... XP

ANOTHER QUESTION? **What is your current favorite music artist?** (Any genre!)

* * *

New Review Corner!

_MysteryPurplePerson_: Thank you very much! I apreciate it pur-pyon! Hm, it's an anime, but I'll let it slide! Haha! Thanks for the corection XP!

_skidney_: Thank you very much! BTW, I Love your avatar! Tsuna and Reborn are so cute!

_CherriAme_: Haha! Yup XD! Sorry Miki! I have been so tired lately also... I passed out yesterday... And I mean like fainted. It my grandma like an hour to get me up... And I think I have food posioning... Bleh... Oh? Okay! I want to talk to you on Chat... But I am on my Mom's iPod as usual... Soon though, soon! The Notebook? My sister said that was really good, I have never seen it though... Hehe... You know who the OC is right? I created him for you after all!

_Saissister_: YEAH! [High-fives] Best movie ever! My sister agrees! Haha! Thanks Sai!

_As Darkness Takes Over_: Thank you very much for reviewing! Thank you for calling it interesting! I understand what you mean, I don't particualy like it either... But I have to do it XP. But thanks for reading it!

Okay... I need to stop writing long A/N's... XD! Have a nice day everyone, and review, also answer the question!

**XOXO,**

Usuilove21


	14. Chapter 13: Changes

**Come Back**

**A/N:** HOLA! :'D! Haha! Well, I have to say, this might be another important chapter... For OC's. A new one is being introduced! WOOO!

Other than that... I am starting to not like my cat that I nick-named "Tyki" Since she is gray and has golden eyes... She is only four months old, and she is obese. She is bigger than my like 7th month cat, by like, alot... She think's she can steal my food... -_-

**Listening to:** Cat People (Putting Out Fire) by David Bowie.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Changes.**

Allen grunted as he walked from a shop somewhere in Germany. Holding a bag that had new clothes and a couple pairs of socks in it, he vanished into the ark.

Training wasn't that bad actually, Neah was going easy compared to what Cross did to him. Well at least so far...

Looking up at the clear blue sky, Allen let his thoughts drift off to his friends that he left.

Lenalee was probably crying. After all, they were very close... It wouldn't shock him if she beat him to a bloody pulp if they ever saw each other again.

Lavi was probably mad as hell... But he wouldn't be able to show his anger... Him being a bookman and all.

Kanda would probably be impasive. Probably glad that he was gone... But who knows, maybe he would miss the fights that they had on a daily basis. Allen would probably...

The others probably wouldn't have found out yet. Komui would keep it a secret, probably saying that he was on a mission or something like that. But that excuse wouldn't last long.

He sighed, walking into the White room he was becoming accustomed with, looking at Neah who had a bored look on his face.

"Welcome Back." Neah said, smirking.

Allen would have to learn how to get accustomed to these new changes.

* * *

The red head walked on the streets of Germany, a cute pout on his found face. Sticking out like a sore thumb, people couldn't help but look at him; after all, he was exiotic looking...

Once he was away from people, he made his way to a rather hidden forest.

Sitting against a tree, he shook his head, before yawning.

Footsteps soon came from behind him, making him open his eyes.

"Shiki." A young man with dark brown hair tied in a pony-tail said. "Did you find him?" He had a round face and a cold expresion on his face, but it didn't match his brown eyes.

"Kazuki... I found him, I almost got him too... But he disapeared right before I got the chance." Shiki said, looking up at the man in front of him.

"I see... So he is using the ark already... That's going to make this a whole lot harder." Kazuki said, placing a hand on his chin.

Shiki jumped up. "That just means we're going to have look harder, right Kazu?" Shiki said, cheerfully.

"Exactly." Kazuki said, smirking. "Now let's go, Klaus is waiting for you."

"Did he come in contact with Arthur and Jacqueline yet?" Shiki asked, walking out of the forest with Kazuki.

"Yes. He just got off of the phone with them." Kazuki started. "They have a lead on the Earl. We're going to go meet them right now."

"Ooo, this is going to get a lot more interesting, isn't it Kazu?" Shiki called, a skip in his step.

"Exactly Shiki. Everything is going to change from here on out, that's why we need to find little Walker." Kazuki said, a smirk gracing his features.

* * *

**Listening to: **Suffergate City by David Bowie

**A/N:** Another short chapter, sorry about that... But at least I updated sooner than later right? I might update again this weekend... Who knows... GOD! Bowie is amazing! I feel line crying right now he is so amazing! (I am a very emotional person...) He is MY favorite musican! EVER! I love him!

NEW QUESTION! **How do you feel about David Bowie?** (Youtube him if you never heard anything from him... You probably have though XD!)Um... Review TIME!

* * *

_Firehedgehog_: Hahaha! Thanks!

_ CheriAme:_ haha! You were the one who made his power up! And I think that their should be enough hints... I know... But my health is getting a bit better... I guess... I missed school on Wendsday and today cause I was sick, and I had a horrible bloody nose yesterday, but I am alright! Haha! I know! I just haven't gotten a chance to go on TT-TT Lol...

_MysteryPurplePerson:_ Haha! Yup! Hm, they sound fammlier... I am probably thinking of Run D.M.C though... I checked them out! I like them XD!

_Panda-Hiroko_: hahah! I like both of those a bit XD "Bat Country" By AS gets stuck in my head a lot XD same for "Helena" for MCR. Yes, Allen isn't going to use his limbs when Neah is done with him! Hahaha! In time... Wow.. Really? Thanks so much! I really apreciate it! *Glomps*

_Saissister:_ Lol thanks! Um, you just confused me big time...

_skidney_: YAY! thanks!

_The Puppeteer Master_: Still haven't seen that movie XP. Haha! Yes he is! Hm, she sounds familiar... But never heard any of her songs... I'll look her up! Thanks for reviewing!

I love all of you guys! Please review for this chapter, and I'll see you soon! Bye-Bye!

XOXO,

Ziggy Stardust. AKA: Usuilove21 X3 


	15. Chapter 14: Gray part 1

**Come Back**

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here is the new chapter, it might be a bit on the short side... Who knows... I always write these before I write that story...

Ugh... I can't breath really good right now...

OH! TIME SKIP! Just to let you know... NO OC'S THIS CHAPTER! **MINOR ALLEN X LENALEE!**

**Watching**: Family Guy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gray part 1**

Allen stretched as he got up off the white floor.

He had just done at least 1000 hundred sit ups and push ups all together.

"Good. Now Allen, you can go rest if you want." Neah said, nodding inside the mirror.

"Okay," Allen said, yawning. "I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya later Neah."

"Goodbye Allen." Neah said waving slightly.

Allen yawned again as he made his way through the Mediterranean-like city.

It had been a little over a week since he left the order, and he was feeling... okay.

He wasn't grieving or anything like that, it was a choice he made and he would live up to it. He wasn't regretting it either.

He felt himself getting stronger, well physically that it.

He still didn't know how this would help him control his inner Noah, but as long as it did...

Sighing, Allen opened the door to his destination.

It was a bedroom with black satin sheets, and other comfortable items.

All the doors each held something, not just passage ways, so that was a lucky feature.

Taking off the 30 pound weights from both of his arms and legs, Allen laid down on the bed. Wearing 120 pounds wasn't the thing that was bothering him, not at all actually. They were a little heavier than he was used to, but it was no problem in the end. Neah would probably make him wear weights until he couldn't stand how much weight was on him... But Allen had to admit, be was probably a little faster with them; since Neah forces him to run with them on around the whole Ark daily with the weights on.

It was this odd feeling coming from his chest. It felt like it was smothering him... But it wasn't from the short work out, he had it when he woke up, but that was hardly anything, just as if his ribs were misplaced. Not as if they were smothering him.

Breathing in through his nose, Allen closed his eyes.

He wondered what Lenalee was doing. Was she alright? How did she react to finding out that he was leaving... Did she somehow cover up for him...

He sighed again; he sure was doing that a lot today. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The girl that welcomed him with open arms. Who cried when he risked his life. The girl that stood up for him several times in the past. Sure she would be mad at him at times, but she always forgave him, no matter what...

'I wonder if she'll forgive me after this... She's probably still upset... She'll probably try to beat me up if we see each other again...' He thought, right before drifting into a sleep.

The clock in Allen's new room read 3:49 A.M.

"Guhh!" Allen groaned in his sleep thrashing against the pillows and blankets.

Timcanpy; who had been in another area of the Ark, was flying above his head frantically, trying to find out what was wrong with his master.

"GUHAA!" Allen choked, stoping the thrashing that he was making.

His body was still until it started to convulse slightly, before stopping all together.

His bare stomach was starting to sprout a ashen gray color.

At a mild speed the Gray started to spread over his whole body.

* * *

**Watching:** Halloween Big Time Rush episode!

**A/N:** Hello, hello!

Another chapter finished! I don't have much to say right now, I can't come up with anything XD! OOO! Everyone! Add me on facebook! The links on my profile :D! And feel more than free to I.M me if I'm on! :DDDDD!

See you next week with part two!

* * *

**Question Corner!**

What Are You Guys Gonna Be For Halloween?

**My Answer:** David Bowie! (Ziggy Stardust Bowie!)

* * *

Review Corner!

_CherriAme_: Ahahaha, yeah, You can re-read the chapter where I introduced him! Their is a big clue! Just re-read it! Soon, Miki, Soon. (Aka, now...) [I know it was short...]

_skidney:_ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short, but the shorter the better! Or so my dad says... The next will (Hopefully) be longer!

_MysteryPurplePerson_: Yay! Thank you Pur-pyon! Hahaha! I think he's 100%! You should listen to "Changes" Great song! So is "Space Oddity", "Ziggy Stardust", "Suffergate City", "Heroes", and "Under Pressure (with Queen.)"

The Puppeteer Master: That was an awesome movie! It was great! Did you know it came out today(10-22-10) in 1993? It's older than me XD Ooo, thank you!

Saissister: YES! Another Bowie lover! HAHAHA! Hm, I don't remember... Lol... Ugh, no not yet sadly... But a friend of mine, and my mom and dad say that he was awesome as the Goblin King!

* * *

Okay, Sooooooo I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you in a week!

**With much love!**

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21. **(10-22-10.)


	16. Chapter 15: Gray part II

Come Back

**A/N: **Hey guys! Been a long week! But, here I am on a wonderful Friday, upating! I've been in an amazing mood as of late~! but I'm a tad bit lonely. My sister left to Six Flags with her boyfriend and friends, and she still need to help me with my costume... But besides that! How are YOU guys? I hope good! Okay, let's get to the chapter now, yes? Read and review!

**WARING!** A little Allen X Neah in this chapter, but it's nothing much! It's the only way I can write this chapter... SHORT CHAPTER...

**Listening to:** I'm Only Happy When it Rains by Garbage.

* * *

******Chapter 15: Gray part II**

Neah sudenly bolted up from his slumped position in the mirror.

He broUght a hand to his chest, his eyes widening visibly.

He looked down to his arm and body, seeing that it was starting to fade.

"Allen..." He said, "So it's beginning... Damn it, it's too soon."

He brought both of his hands to the mirror and Started chanting.

Once he was out of the mirror, he almost ran out of the white room, trying to sense his host.

_ 'Damn it... The transformation has started... I didn't intend for it to happen this fast... I was stupid to not try to suprese myself more than I was...' _ He thought, hardly watching where he was going.

He made his way to the room that Allen had been staying in for the past couple of days, and entered without knocking.

Timcanpy was flying above Allen's head, frantic, before he flew over to Neah, grabbing onto his clothes, pulling him forward to a large heap on the bed.

Allen was lying in the heap, still. His breathing was harsh, and he was sweating.

Neah grimaced, and walked forward, slowly climbing on the bed. He was feeling... Different than before. Stronger, yet weaker at the same time...

Allen's body was half ashen gray, and seven stigmata were now covering his forehead, the one in the middle dripping with fresh blood.

"Allen," He said, placing a hand on Allen's right arm. "Come on, wake up."

Allen thrashed for a second, almost hitting Neah's face, but Neah dodged and moved so he was now hovering over Allen, grabbing his arms.

"Allen, listen to my voice." Neah said, his mouth hovering over Allen's ear. "Don't fight it. If this is what you truly want to happen, then don't fight it. Embrace it. You won't be swallowed up if you do this, you'll have control. Half control, but still. If you fight it, your soul will be damaged."

Neah moved to touch Allen's forehead, but Allen flinched under his touch.

Neah sighed and started to hum before singing.

**"soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume**

**gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

**watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni KISU o**

**soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume**

**gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

**watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni KISU o**

**watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni KISU o"**

Allen's body was now calm and unmoving besides his breathing.

"Good..." Neah said, closing his eyes, focusing.

_'Allen. Can you hear me?'_ He thought, his hand on Allen's forehead.

_'Yes. Neah, what's going on exactly?' _Allen's mind responded.

_'Your... Turning into a Noah. But, don't worry, you'll be okay. Embrace it, got it?'_ Neah thought back.

'...' Allen hesitated._ 'Okay... And Neah?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Nice singing.'_

'Thanks, now go to sleep. You'll be okay.'

'Okay...'

Neah opened his eyes again, and placed a hand on Allen's head.

...

He knew that it wouldn't be alright...

In a sense it would, but this body that he was in now would be gone. He would be in Allen's body, but he would be able too converse with Allen anytime he wanted to, and he would be able to make the boy stronger... Possibly stronger than the Earl...

Neah smirked and brought up a hand in the air.

It was starting to dissolve and move toward Allen.

'It's for the best...' Neah thought, as he vanished into thin air.

This... It was the key to the end of the war.

* * *

A/N: Meh... It didn't come out like I wanted too, but it's still... okay. How did you guys think it was? Good, bad, horrible? Please tell me in a review! Lol...

OH! I just need you guys to do something!

**Read "Any Way You Want It." by Novelist Pup! It is the BEST fanfiction ever!** Here's a link: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/4342956/1/Any_Way_You_Want_It **PLEASE READ IT! It is fantastic!**

* * *

**Review corner~**

Okay, It's not that I don't want to reply, It's just that I'm to lazy and hunry... So I'm gonna go eat X3 (if my cat doesn't steal it from me...)

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 16: Allies part I


	17. Chapter 16: Allies part I

**Come Back. **

**A/N: ** Hello my lovlies! How have you been? I couldn't wait a week to update, this chapter is too Epic to be updated on Friday. Part II is on Friday or Saturday though.

I wanna start playing another game with you all, so who ever gets the song from the lyrics correct, will get something from me! The song will be at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM Hun. Katsura Hoshino owns it!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Allies part I.**

**Allen's POV**

I awoke with a start.

'What the hell just happened?' I thought looking at the room, seeing a few things tossed on the floor, and Timcanpy flying around the room, as if he were fantic for something.

"Tim? What's wrong?" I said, noticing the slight change in my voice. (**A/N**: Puberty?) I jumped when I heard it.

Tim flew towards me as fast as he could, and ran into my chest, making me flinch.

Tim then flew to the mirror, signaling me.

I got up of the bed, my feet touching something soft. I looked down and saw that it was a pillow from the bed, but their was also a gray spot of the floor, that was my foot.

I jumped and bassically ran too the mirror that was taller than me; sadly.

What I saw made me jump.

My usually pale skin was now tinted a ashen gray from my forehead to my toes, but my skin was paler than the other Noah's were. My white hair was the same, but it was a shade darker that it was before. My left right eye was still the blue-gray as before, but the right one was a bright gold, that made me shrink back. I looked just like the Noah...

"Neah.. Damnit, what's happening?" I said, bringing a hand up to my head.

**_ "So you awaken."_** A voice said close to me.

I whipped my head hrough the room, trying to see where the voice was coming from. **"I'm in your mind now Allen. We have become one. Part of my soul in now mixing with yours, but you managed to fight it. You gave up any fight that you had. I wasn't willing to let you give up to me, but your will was... Gone. You finnaly got it back once I started disapearing into you from the mirror."** Neah said in my mind.

So... That was it... I was a Noah now... I couldn't go back.

**"No, you can't. I'm sorry for that, but You still will be able to see... The truth that you haven't seen."** Neah said, the tone in his voice hidden.

"The truth? Didn't you tell me the truth?" I said, switching my gaze back to the mirror to look at my reflection, but Neah was in the place of my reflection.

**"I only told you a sliver of the truth. I'm not the right person too tell you, but you will know shortly. If they come back..."** Neah said trailing off.

I was starting to lose my temper with Neah. "Who's 'they'?" I hissed, getting more annoyed by the second.

**"...Friends. You'll find out soon, I can't tell you much, you need to hear the truth from these people. Just calm down and go for a walk."** Neah said, his eyes in the mirror shunning with emotion.

"...Fine." I said, not really wanting to hear any of his crap. "My skin is going to stay this way, isn't it?" I asked into thin air.

** "No, not if you think about dispelling it. It might go away, it might not."** Neah said, almost eagerly, as if he wanted to find out the fruits of my labor.

I didn't answer, I focused on trying to remove the unknown substance from my body.

Opening my eyes, I looked back into the mirror, and saw that my skin was white again, but my eyes were now both gold. You win some your lose some... The gold was sorta pretty...

"Thanks." I said to Neah, but I didn't get an answer.

I walked out the room, Timcanpy flying near my head, flying into my baggy jacket that I was wearing as I walked from the ark, into... France I asumed; Neah had control of the ark while I was training.

I walked around aimlessly, not payin attention to where I was going.

It was night fall and a good number of people were out. My new gold eyes... They made everything look different. I could **see** the sins of people followed by a sting of music that was drowning in my mind. Above a woman and man was a title that said "Adultary."

On another man, it said "Theivery".

I mentaly cringed, and closed my eyes, wishing for the titles to dissapear.

Opening my eyes, I gasped when the titles were gone, but the music was still their, but it was a little lower.

**"So... You've seen some of my power... The music that runs through the veins of each and every person."** Neah said, inside my mind. _'I see... So you have other powers like this?'_ I thought, asking in my mind.

**"Yes. My power matched the Earl. But when we were at the last straw, and Nicholas and I were overflowing with anger, on the brink of madness, the Earl hit us with a more powerful attack that we did have, but knew better to use. I hope that I'll be able to teach it to you if you need it..."** Neah said, with mixed emotion.

_'Okay...'_ I thought to him and continued walking to a rather... Deserted. I was the only one in the clearing.

I looked around. There were a lot of plants around that didn't really look they belonged their.

Next thing I knew, a cold peice of metal was touching my throat.

I hit whoever was holding the weapon; which I assumed was a knife or sword, and jumped away.

It was a man who was as tall as me. He had slightly long dark brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail. He had a round face, and brown eyes, and he wore Chinese-like clothes.

"Wh-" I was cut off before I could continue.

"Allen Walker I presume?" He said, a thick accent in his voice.

Before I could ask who he was, a vine wrapped around my leg, and a boy with shaggy red hair came into the clearing. "Ara! Kazu, you found him?" He said in a cheerful voice. This new person was taller than me and his... Friend, and he had bright red eyes that matched his hair, as they shinned with excitement.

"Who are you?" I asked before 'Kazu' got a chance totalk again.

"You will find that out, Allen Walker, if you can beat me." 'Kazu' said, his brown eyes switching from me to his partner. "Shiki, release him."

'Shiki' chuckled and moved his hand back, slowly, making the vine that was wrapped around my leg crawl back, and make it's way to his leg, slowly crawling up his leg, to his arm.

I watched in awe. Do... These people have some sort of power? I then felt a pang of excitement course through me.

**"Allen, pay attention. I know you can win, but he will be a tough opponent; he always was... Look for his weakness."** Neah said, but before I could ask him what he meant, Neah had blocked himself in my mind, leaving me to my own thoughts.

"Oy, Allen-chan, you might want to pay attention to Kazu." 'Shiki' said, giddy.

Instead of complaining about the nickname, I turned my attention to 'Kazu'.

He was just standing there, with no weapon in hand, a blank look on his face.

He then stuck his hand out, and the ground in front of him started to come up, forming into a Japanese Katana. As I was in awe, he attacked.

* * *

**A/N: ** And so ends the half Epic chapter. It's not over yet! Part II is on Friday or Saturday, and it'll be the fight between Allen and Kazuki. I hope you remember my baby from Chapter 13. He's one of the OC's, of course, and he's the forth one I made.

If you want too know what he looks a little like, look up a picture of China(Wang Yao.) and Japan(Kiku Honda.) from Hetalia, but not exactly like them, ya know? Shiki kind of looks like Enma from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Axel from Kingdom Hearts, but not exactly like them. Just examples.

* * *

NOW! Song challenge time! For anyone who gets this right, next chapter will be dedicated for ya! Here:

_Dear daddy, I write you in spite of years of silence._

You cleaned up, found Jesus, Things are good also I hear.

This bottle of Stevens awakens ancient feelings...

Like father, Step-Father...

The sun is drowning in the flood! Yeah Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah

Clue: It's from the 90's and it's from an album that has a blue cover. If you get the band, it'll be awesome too!

So, good night everyone. I have school tommrow, and I need sleep. Bahaha! Love you all!

**XOXO,**

Usuilove21. (11-2-10.) 


	18. Chapter 17: Allies part II

**Come Back. **

**A/N:** Hello! How are you all? I'm good, I got a guitar two days ago, and it's my baby already! I need to learn how to play it... I am also starting to make Youtube video's on my account "Yukilovesyullen" so check it out yes? I am not good at making videos yet, but I'll learn! ( My first Video: **http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=QLs4lMewLjE** You know what to do with spaces.)

So, the music challenge! One person got it corect, while the another mentioned a band that I LOVE! The song was **"Say it Ain't So"** By Weezer. And **Aruguru**(Aru!) got it right! **MysteryPurplePerson**(Pur-Pyon~!) mentioned a band that I love, Maroon 5, it's perfectly fine if ya didn't know what it was! **This chapter is Dedicated to my friend: Aruguru.** (Sorry Pur-Pyon!)

I want to continue doing that, so The song will be at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Allies part II.**

**Allen's POV**

I tried to dodge the sword that was aiming for my head, but it grazed my cheek before I did a back-flip.

'Kazu' didn't faulter and came after me again.

"You better act fast, Kazu won't let you go easily. Bring out your weapon, hurry!" Shiki said, excitedly, bouncing on his heals.

I grimaced. Would... Would it be okay for him too activate his innocnece? Would the innocence try and destroy him since the Noah is one with me?

I bounced back away from 'Kazu', who had a blank look on his face as he skidded on the rough ground.

_'Damn it...' _ I thought ready to activate my innocence.

I planted my feet on the ground as I stopped running, while 'Kazu' continued to charge towards me.

I focused to activate my innocence, but...

It wouldn't activate, and 'Kazu' was still running towards me, as I was unprotected.

'Damn it!' I thought, bringing my arms up to while from the incoming attack, still trying to activate my innocence.

My arm was heavy... So heavy that I couldn't hardly hold it up. I didn't notice however, the Cross in the middle of my arm, was turning from Green to Black.

Right before 'Kazu' hit me, a substance came from my arm and attacked 'Kazu'.

He didn't fall as a spike went through his right arm, where he was holding his sword, but it did flinch back in pain.

I also flinched as a loud string of music came from his body, loudly, making me cring.

Before I could do anything else, 'Kazu' started getting up once again, pulling a dark spike from his arm.

Putting his left hand in front of him, 'Kazu' curdles his hand into a fist, which made a chakram form into his hand, which he started swinging.

We both didn't move as he swung it with his left hand for a slightly long period of time. 'Kazu' eyes were squinted as if he was trying to find something out.

"What?" I asked. It came out more harsh than I planned.

'Kazu' didn't answer for about a minute, and kept staring. 'Shiki' then started to laugh lightly, as if told a funny joke. I looked at him oddly, while he just smiled and leaned on his heals.

"So..." 'Kazu' said, getting my attention back. "You blame yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a small step back as 'Kazu' took another step towards me.

"For his death. You blame yourself because the carridge was aiming for you, but he protected you from it. And he died in the process." 'Kazu' said.

I froze in place as he stepped forward, extending his bloody arm.

"Mana Walker. Your adoptive father, and your paternal uncle. You, at only 11 years old, turned him into an akuma and lived with this curse ever since." He said, brushing away the hair that was covering the cursed pentcal.

I didn't dare say a thing as he got a smirk on his face.

"You killed the akuma and you have blamed yourself for killing him twice." He paused and tugged on a piece of my hair. "But, Little Walker, you are so naive. You still hold onto memories past, you don't forget the memories of the past that you so desperatly want to forget."

"Kazuki, you don't want to break the poor boy, do you?" A mans voice said from behind Shiki.

He was a tall man with sandy blond hair that went down too his neck. He had a cheerful face, that had a smile on it. He was wearing a gray shirt that was dirty and black slacks.

"Klaus." 'Kazuki' said, bringing his arm down. "Why do you interupt?"

Klaus gave a hearty laugh. "Jacqueline and Arthur wanted to know if you found _Die einzine gesucht hast?_. Looks like you did!" 'Klaus' said, smiling.

"What's that mean?" Shiki asked, rocking on his heals.

"'The one were looking for'." Klaus said happily.

Kazuki scoffed and walked away, giving Shiki a look that told him to not follow him. I was suddenly reminded of Kanda...

Klaus then walked towards me in excitemeent, Shiki on his heals.

_"Hallo! Es ist so wunderbar, endlich treffen Sie!"_ Klaus said in another language which I asumed was German, visouly shaking my hand.

"W-What?" I said, trying to pull my hand back.

"Klaus gets carried away sometimes and uses his real language. I think he said something like 'Hello, nice too meet you...'" Shiki said, smiling slightly.

"_Richtig!_" Klaus said, ruffling Shiki's hair. "Correct! Well almost, i said, 'Hello! It's wonderful to finally meet you!'"

"Um, not to be rude," I intergected. "But who **are** you?"

Klaus laughed. "Kalus Schulz, 19! Nice too meet you!" Klaus said, shaking my hand again.

"Shiki Wu, 15. Nice to meet you."

"Um, not like that, but I'm-" I was cut off.

"We know who you are!" Shiki said chuckling.

"And for the other queston, we," Kalus said, pointing to himself and Shiki. "Are allies."

* * *

**Watching:** Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.

**A/N:** Had to end it here, I have other stuff to do today! Sorry XP! So, Klaus was introduced this chapter, The next two in the next chapter!

OMG! 99 REVIEWS! Have I told you guys how much I love you! I can't wait too see who is my 100th reviewer!

Random: Gum, Ramen, and other candies taste horrible when you haven't had any water...

**Song Challenge time!** I really enjoy this, so I want to keep doing this :3! Here is today's song!

_ "Lace up your shoes_

Ay Oh Ay Oh

Here's how we do.

Run baby, run.

Don't ever look back.

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be.

Run baby run

Forever will be

You and me." __

Clue: Song came out in either 2007 or 2008. I am not sure. It is a REALLY catchy song that is always stuck in my head. That narrows it down... NOT! Another lyric: _Cue the Limbo_.

Okay, I hope that people will know what song it is!

XOXO,

Usuilove21.(11-6-10)

**Chapter 18: Allies part III**


	19. Chapter 18: Allies part II

**Come Back. **

**A/N:** 111 REVIEWS! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Hello, how have you all been lately? I've been good myself (Other than my mother being annoying). Watching A LOT of Disney movies :D!

But the thing I am most excited for is **"Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows: Part 1."** I am a HUGE Potter fan, and I am currently reading book 5. (Harry X Ginny all the way!) So, anyone else waiting for it?

So, here I am chilling in my Naruto shirt, and POKEMON(!) Jacket(It's amazing!), writing this chapter. Which is the last part to the Epic-ness. I have an important question that could possibly change the out-some of this story, so please answer that...1

OKAY! Before we get started, this chapter has special mentionings!

1.) **CherriAme**; a good friend of mine, left the 100 review! So she is super special awesome! This chapter is semi-dedicated to her! (*glomps Miki!*)

2.) For the Song Challenge, the song was indeed, "**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**". I love that song! **lilanimefan247, WeirdWolfz** (*hugs*), **PrimoWing**, and **PurpleDreamIllusions**(Pur-pyon!) all got it right!

I'll stop ranting now...

* * *

**Chapter 18: Allies part III**

**Allen's POV**

My eyes widened. "A-Allies?"

"Yup!" Klaus said, smiling.

"We have been looking for you for a while now, Allen-chan." Shiki said, smiling at me.

"Um, you can just call me Allen, Shiki-san..." I said before pausing. "And why have you been looking for me?"

Shiki gave me a gentle smile before Klaus said, "I don't think that we're the right people to tell you everything. But we know two people who can!"

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Jacqueline and Arthur. They are the other two in our group, they have been looking for you longer than any of us have." Shiki said, kicking at the floor slightly.

"You'll get to meet them shortly! Kazuki probably just went to tell them that we found you!" Klaus said, grabbing me by the hand.

He then pulled me along, into a forest, with Shiki walking behind us.

While walking into the forest, plants moved away to let us get by.

"How are they doing that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Oh?" Shiki said. "I'm doing that. It's Plant Manipulation. It's my... Power."

I looked at him. "Really? That's possible?"

"Yup!" Shiki said, smiling.

"That's not all! All of us have powers. I'll show you mine!" Klaus said, letting go of the hand he was pulling me by.

Next thing I knew I felt a urge of happiness and excitement surge though me.

"Did you feel that?" Klaus said, smiling at me.

"Yeah... I think I did... Did you do that to me?" I asked.

"Yup That is my power. I can control emotions, and also..." He said, trailing off.

Now I was walking forward, but not on my own accord.

"W-what?" I said,. trying to stop myself.

"I can also make people move at my will." He said with a small smile when I stoped moving. "Now, we are almost their, let's go!"

Pulling me, Klaus lead us to a cottage that looked old nd beaten down.

"Jacqueline! Arthur! We're back!" Klaus called, throwing his arms up in the air.

After a minute or two a clutter was heard and the door opened, showing a tall man with shaggy black hair that went to the end of his neck, just hovering over his shoulders, green eyes, and a youthful face. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants.

"Ah, Klaus, Shiki, welcome bac- AH! You found him?" The person who I concluded was 'Arthur'.

"Yes, it took a while though." Shiki said, sheepishly. "Allen, this is Arthur Evans."

"Hello." He said smiling at me, I said the same.

"Well, come in. Jacqueline will be so happy to see you." Arthur said, walking into the house.

The house looked better than the outside that's sure. Everything was intact.

Their was also a cough that a woman was sitting on.

She had waist length platinum blond hair, a round face, blue eyes, and a cold expression on her face that didn't reach her eyes. She was wearing a pale light pink dress that was almost white in color.

"Jacqueline, they found him." Arthur said calmly.

"Oh." She said in a mature voice. "Hm... He looks more like him..."

"I know... I though so too... He has a bit of her in him too though." Arthur said, sitting next to her.

I arched an eyebrow at them... What could they possibly mean...

I looked behind me to ask Klaus for clarification, but he was nowhere to be seen, neither was Shiki.

"They left. You'll be able to see them if you pass." Jacqueline said, smiling a sadist smile at me.

Next thing I knew I was being held down by Platinum blopnde hair.

"If you can bereak though that... Then we will give you a chance." Jaculine said, standing up. The hair that was attached to my neck and arm, getting shorter with every step she took.

"Now, I doubt that you will. After all, only two people could only do it." She said, the sadistic smile that she wore, widening, while her eyes got a sad expression in her eyes.

"Jackie. Don't go to hard on him." Arthur said.

She nodded in response to him.

"And if you can get though the hair, I'll tell you truth about your parents."

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, I'm evil aren't I. Sorry for the Cliffy... I am afraid that this story is starting to suck... This chapter wasn't good at all...

Okay, I have a couple of questions/request's.

1.) A fan art. I'm sorry if I am being rude for asking this, but I just want to see at least one scene like brought to life...

2.) Would anyone mind if their was a small Yullen scene soon?

that's it bssically...

Don't worry about the OCs I know what I am doing with them. No one is gonna be a Mary Su (hopefully...), but some might seem like it, because I don't want to reveal the backstory all in one...

Okay... Lets see...

* * *

Ah, music Challenge time!

_And everyday feels like the other_  
_And everywhere looks just the same_  
_When every dream seems like forever_  
_And your a face without a name_

_Maybe now is our best chance_  
_To finally get it right_  
_Just look at the world as an apple_  
_And its time to take a bite_

**Hint:** By a Boy band, not a really popular song. But It's good...

I hate rain... well the cold part at least... It is raining really hard here in California I have no clue why... It's freezing for me... (Especially when you have no socks...)

Okay, so see you all next time!

**XOXO,**  
**Usuilove21. (Tootie~) **(11-20-10.)


	20. Chapter 19: A Test and New Powers

**Come Back. **

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting this sooner I got sucked into the K-on-y good-ness one again! HAHAHA!

Okay, so only one person got the challenge right! **lilanimefan247**! The song was "This is our Someday" by Big Time Rush :)

For the Yullen count, it is 2 vs 1. Their is a poll on my page, so I would like it if everyone would vote on that to help!

**Pur-Pyon** - Any! A scene that you really like :)

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Test and New Powers.**

**Allen's POV**

I looked at Jacqueline in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth, still fighting against the hair.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, sardonically. "You have five minutes. Starting now."

The girl sat back down on the couch, mocking me.

I felt my teeth grit together as I pulled my arms against the hair.

_'Damn it... Neah! What the hell?'_

**'What ever do you mean?'** Neah said from inside my head.

_'What does she mean? I thought you told me everything?'_ I thought, angrily.

**'...I told you half of the real story. I couldn't tell you the rest. It has; and will be, their job.'** Neah said in a sad voice.

_'Who are they?'_

**'That's not for me to tell you.'** Neah said. **'But I can give you a hint to how to get out of the hair.'**

_'How?_' I thought, exasperated.

**'Try activating your innocence. Then you'll find out.' **Neah said, disappearing from my mindset.

I growled low in my throat, before fousing to actiate my innocence.

_'Activate.'_ I though trying to focus on my innocence, but the hair was starting to block air coming into my throat.

'...Please... I want... To know...The truth...' I thought before blacking out.

Next thing I knew, bright colors of dark purple and green were going in my head.

Snapping my eyes back open, I felt more power than I have ever felt in my life.

The cloak that was usually white on crown clown was now purple. And the cowl that moved to cover my face was green. My arms were the same as usual as when Clown Crown activated.

Smirking, I brought the claw to my neck and cut the hair, but cut some of the flash on mistake, which automatically sealed up. I grabbed the hair that was trying to get away, and cut it off, making it fall too the floor, lifelessly, while more hair was climbing up my legs, trying to trip me.

I jumped in the air, which made the hair falter, but it still tried to climb up, but I cut both of the rope-like hairs, making them fall too the floor like the others.

I looked back at Jacqueline and Arthur and got confused that they were smiling, but I kept my guard up..

"Why-" I said, only to be cut off.

"You pass. Congratulations." Jacqueline said smiling. (**A/N:** She sounds like an annoying ad D:)

"Who are you? And what do you mean by the 'truth'"

She smirked at me. "Arthur? Do you know where Kazu is?" She said.

"I think he is in the sitting room. Let's go shall we?" Arthur said, smiling sheepishly.

"See," Arthur said, leading both Jacqueline and I threw a large hallway. "Kazuki; I believe you met him," I nodded. "Good. Well, he put an illusion on this place. It makes it look like a broken down cabin, but when in reality, it is a very large house."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Jacqueline answered, opening a door, which had Klaus, Shiki, and Kazuki in it.

"Ah!" Shiki said, happily. "So Allen passed!"

"Yes, he did." Jacqueline said, sitting next to him.

Arthur led me too a seat, and sat next to Kazuki, who was oddly looking better than before.

"So," Jacqueline said, "ask away."

"What did you mean by the truth?" I asked instantly.

Jacqueline, Arthur, Klaus, and even Kazuki started laughing, while Shiki gave me a reassuring smile.

"What do you know about 'the 14th'." Jacqueline asked suddenly.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

"How do you know about him?" I asked, tensing up.

"You answer our question first." Kazuki grunted.

I sighed. "I know that he is the fallen Noah, who used to be part of my father, but his memories passed onto me."

"Good! That makes it easier!" Klaus said, joyfully.

"Makes what easier?" I asked, confused.

"Telling you the truth." Kazuki said quietly.

"What is the truth?" I growled.

"About your parents. We knew them. We were their best friends."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't are it my head is gonna get bitten off right now for ending right their. My ankle is killing me. I tripped over nothing and twisted it. Again. So now I am short tempered and in pain.*Sigh* Who slips on a rug, seriously? (apparently me...)

And to every Yullen fan here, Yullen week (part two) is coming up! So I would love it if any of you would participate Here are the Themes:

_day I_ **...x{ / YEARN }**

_day II_ **...x{ / BITTERSWEET }**

_day III_ **...x{ / GAME }**

_day IV_ **...x{ / ADDICTION }**

_day V_ **...x{ / MARIONETTE }**

_day VI_ **...x{ / WAR }**

_day VII_ **...x{ / ETERNITY }**

**ALTERNATIVES:**

_day i_ **...x { / SACRIFICES }**

_day y_ **...x{ / FROZEN (TEARS) }**

_day z_ **...x { / CARNIVAL/FESTIVAL }**

**Go To the Forum for more info: http:/forum . fanfiction . net/topic/49938/26894109/1/ (you know what to do with the spaces :3) **

Anyways, not much to say, I'l skip to the song challenge for this chapter. It is in Japanese, but I am putting the English Lyrics Just in Case.

* * *

_Baka da na (What a fool...)_

_Watashi (I am...)_

_hajimeru no yo, (Let's begin,)_

_kore wa sensou (This is war!)_

_ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante (Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!)_

_setsu naru koi (Earnest love)_

_sore wa tsumi (That is Sin) _

_misete ageru (I will show)_

_watashi no omoi wo (how I feel.)_

**HINT:** It is a VOCALOID song, by the most probable VOCALOID their is. I hope someone get's it right :3

Okay... I am gonna go now... Not necessarily to sleep, just to troll or watch some more K-On... IDK...

Till Next time~

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21**


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth Part I

**Come Back.**

**A/N:** It's been hell of a long time, hasn't it? I've been hit with Writers Block and I have been depressed once again... I just couldn't write for a while... My writers block isn't completely gone, so this chapter isn't going to be the best, and I appologize in advanced for that.

I am feeling really sick right now, and I would like to say so much to you guys, but I just don't know what to say, so maybe I will have more to say at the end of the chapter.

I have also put up a poll on my profile quite a while ago, and I would like whoever hasn't voted on it, please vote on it.

The question is:

Should their be a _**little bit**_ of Yullen in this story? Yes or No?

When I say a little bit, I mean only a little bit in a chapter or two, this will NOT be a romance story, but I want to know if anyone else want's Yullen with me?

**How many people want Yullen: **14

**How many people don't want Yullen**: 2

OH! A really important message! I have the last chapter planned out, actually, it is written now. And It is only about 24 chapters away! Every single chapter has a name now, also.

**Listening to:** Mad As Rabbits by Panic! At The Disco.

-Line-Break-

**Chapter 20: The Truth Part I**

Allen's jaw fell slack. He couldn't believe this. These people... They knew his parents? But how? They looked so young, and when his parents were still around, wouldn't they just hardly be alive?

"Tell me. Please. I want to know everything." He said, teetering at the end of the couch.

"Jacqueline," Arthur said, looking the platnum-blonde haired girl, straight in the eye.

She nodded and looked at Allen.

"Take a seat." Jacqueline said, her eyes trailing up to his. "It will be a long explanation, and it would be most wise to take a seat."

Hesitantly, Allen took a seat that was across from Klaus, Kazuki, Jacqueline, and Arthur.

"I guess I should start out 'ow we know about your parents, giving our young apearancees." Jacqueline started. "Een truth, we really didn't know your parents as our current selves, seeing as I was born in 1846, and I was only 2 when you were born."

Allen sucked up this information, but he also noticed her acent for the first time since meeting this girl. Was she French?

**"Obviously."** Neah said inside of Allen's mind suddenly, but Allen hardly heard it as Jacqueine had continued on with her story.

"But, we" she gestured to everyone in the room, sans Allen. "are not regular people. You have seen what we can do. You, one who was once a exorcist, even have to admit, it is very unusual, since are powers are not delivered by the innocence. In fact, we all have complaints about the innocence, but those are not for you to hear as of yet." Her eyes that looked warm and welcoming grew cold at this last sentence.

Allen's eyebrow was raised. It was indeed unusual that they had these powers, yet he had an unusual power himself, so he wasn't one to be speaking.

"You see, we were originally born with these powers. Zee best way to discribe our powers are as defenders." Jacqueline said.

"Defenders?" Allen asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Exactly. While our powers are different from zee innocence and dark matter, zey are alike in the same sense. See, we 'aven't bothered to name our powers as of yet, and I don't theenk that zey will be getting a name anytime soon. After all, 'e don't want people tarnishing our names with za silly name like 'the super a'esoem defender's of doom.'" As Allen listened, he couldn't hel but notice her acent.

"But it's an awesome name!" Klaus said in a whiney voice. "No one would 'Taudness' it."

_"__TERNISSEMENT!" _Jacqueline said, in what Allen deduced in as French. (Wrong. Blame Google.)

Allen looked at Arthur and Kazuki for an explanation. "It means tarnish in French. When ever Jacqueline get's mad or frustrated, she goes back to speaking French." Arthur exlained with a smile.

This, however, got Jacqueline's attention, and, with a rose tinge to her cheeks, she turned away from Klaus, and turned back to Allen.

"Anyway's, back on topic. 'Ow we got 're powers is still questionable, but that is besides the point. 'Ow did we know your parent? I don't think that you will get it by guessing, so instead of was'ing time, I shall just tell you." She took a pause.

"You see, we really aren't thee same people zat your parents knew. In short, I am saying, that we are reincarnations of the people zat your parents kneew."

-Line-Break-

A/N: A sucky chapter is better than no chapter at all, right?

So again, sorry for not updating, but I have been really depressed(Again) . I spent today and yesterday all day in my bed, and I didn't really want to get out... And I've had a really bad case of writers block on top of that.

Anyways, I am going to go. I am getting tired. Later.

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21 **(2-4-11)


	22. Authors Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

Okay… I know that this is not what anyone expecting, not even myself. But…

This story that you're reading right now? Yeah, it's now on indefinite hiatus. I keep on trying to get myself liking anime and manga again… but it is getting very uninteresting to me. I will keep reading it of course, but anime and manga fanfiction is getting just plain boring to me write now. I have moved onto Harry Potter and writing my own books. I just… need a break from anime and manga. It is making my mind explode. Like really.

And If this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am very much interested in KH still, my stories bore the hell out of me though.

10 minutes ago I was just trying to find more about Hitler and I could literally hear my brain collapsing. I'm serious.

But when I say that I am done writing anime and manga fanfiction for a while, that means that I am going to be writing Harry Potter fanfiction on my other account, Optimistic Dreamer. It'll just help me clear my head. It really will. I won't have to worry about having god knows how many fanfiction that I have to work on.

I know I am only thinking of myself. But that's just thing. I hardly ever think of myself. I only think of you guys, never myself. I guess that is the problem of being a pushover.

Hell, I will probably go back to this tomorrow, and say: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING? PUTTING ALL OF MY FANFICTION ON HAITUS!" I will probably blame the 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' because I am currently listening to 'Maps' by them – which is probably my favorite song currently, mind you – and I will delete this authors note as fast as I can, but I doubt that will happen honestly.

I feel like everyone is going to be upset, but at least I am not leaving without saying anything, just dropping off the face of the fanfiction earth like most writers, right?

That counts.

And also, I am in the need for a big style change. So my style is going to be different (Hopefully) from now on.

I might see you in a week, tomorrow, a month, three months, a year, six months? I have no clue honestly.

But God speed.

**Thank you.**

**Usuilove21. (2/24/11)**


End file.
